1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comprehensive tool organizing system and more particularly pertains to providing a comprehensive hand-tool organizer for preventing tools from cluttering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool organizers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of organizing tools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,733 to Brennan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,688 to De Boer; U.S. Pat. Des. 294,548 to Wallace; U.S. Pat. Des. 340,824 to Pujals, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,334 to Bajek et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,256 to King.
In this respect, the comprehensive tool organizing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a comprehensive hand-tool organizer for preventing tools from cluttering.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved comprehensive tool organizing system which can be used for providing a comprehensive hand-tool organizer for preventing tools from cluttering. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.